


竹声慢

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *飞燕光*说不清道不明的床伴关系*绳束与日式美学*感谢金主爸爸的委托
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 26





	竹声慢

英俊男人之间，多多少少有些“兄弟浪漫”。

称兄道弟，互相赞美肌肉线条，肢体碰撞，角逐个雌雄上下。再亲密得无法无天，互相调侃起二老弟的尺寸，手伸进裤头里面握住那玩意相互慰藉一发，也是常有的事。

上述种种，光之战士已在同多玛君主利刃飞燕行军途中，都一一实践过了。二人之间的关系，没有友情的纯洁高尚，更不是恋人一般一掷千金，大多时间分散两地各司其事，也不像亲人间相互照看。

光之战士自然是没有功夫思考这等细腻的情事的。夜已经深了，月色将竹影绘于归燕馆的瓦楞屋顶之上。夕雾正在守夜，他打过招呼，便无阻地进入了飞燕的居室。

飞燕躺在窗边，眠于温柔清冷的月色之下。

光之战士将手伸向他长而粗糙的头发，还没碰到，飞燕已机警地醒过来，抽刀出鞘，一个燕子翻身，拉开两人的距离。

“谁，光之战士？”

“是我。”

飞燕的眼睛渐渐适应昏暗的环境，看清来人收刀入鞘。他刚从睡梦中醒来，浑身泌出一层薄汗，长发披散在肩上，很有一股松懈狼狈的性感。光之战士看着窗外摇曳的竹影，目光又落回他身上：“跟你说过别睡在这，后窗走风，刺客只要稍微助力就能撞进屋来，太危险了。”

“哈哈，还是你比我心思周全。”飞燕摸黑将长发一拢，朝光之战士的声源处靠近，以肩膀撞他的肩膀，打趣道：“我能有什么事，这世上哪有比光之战士身边还安全的地方？”

桌上有个小以太灯，是前些日子冒险者捐来的。飞燕摸到开关，一瞬之间，柔光四溢，将居室照得海底宫殿一般如梦似幻。飞燕似乎个给同伴展示稀奇玩意儿的顽童，笑得天真得意。

“这是我娘生前住的地方，一个人的时候，我就搬来这里睡。”飞燕给光之战士倒茶，已是半夜了，茶是凉的，但毫不介意：“我才七岁的时候，帝国就已经打到这里。我随母亲与豪雪逃了，那时年纪太小，现在回想起来记忆都很模糊。这里叫归燕馆，我知道是她盼望我有朝一日回来。复建归燕馆的时候，这间房里的家具草木都被毁了，可我却在这间房里闻到她的味道。你说是不是很神奇？”

“你想你娘了，旬少爷。”

飞燕笑了，目光盈盈，回道：“想啊，当然想，日夜都想。那时躺在草原上，看天上的繁星，都在想哪一颗是我娘。”

光之战士一瞬之间，竟分不清飞燕眼中是月色还是泪色，抚揉脊背安抚他，反倒被飞燕笑着推开：“你心疼我做什么？我巴不得逃离深宫里的束缚，在草原上流浪反倒自在不少。”

光之战士见一番好意被辜负，正有些莫名其妙，飞燕伸手将他勾住，两人翻身滚到榻上去。光总能在飞燕身上看到两种截然相反的气质，帝王的英武沉稳与青年的无忧自若。他偶尔会好奇，便幻想起飞燕在草原上流浪的十年。那时仍是少年的飞燕，仿若天地间无人照看的野兽，安眠于草原星空之下，是否也会时常心底泛起国破山河之恨。光曾经是不确认的，只因为每次飞燕提起过去都表露出飘飘然的豁达，如今似乎终于得到了肯定的答案。

光之战士辅佐飞燕收复多玛江山，早已敬佩他、阅览他、爱慕他飞。燕的不坦诚让光不忿。他仍然睡眼惺忪，半裸上身，令光气不打一出来。光将漆黑的铠甲一解，给飞燕反按到塌上，作势虚晃他两拳，飞燕连连笑着求饶。月色下一张蓄髯的脸颊年轻又俊朗。

光之战士已与他相识相知，仍为之一动，情不自禁地想跟他亲热。飞燕的身材健美而解释，他毫不吝啬地在胸口上揉捏了两下，便往下处摸去。

飞燕脸色一红，贴到光的身上，朝他耳边吹气：“呵呵，我还以为大英雄夜访是有什么要事商量，原来是想这个了。”

光坦诚又迟钝，挺不解地辩驳：“难道这就不是要事了？”

他摸到宽松单薄的长裤下面有一条湿热的软物，稍微揉动两下，竟渐渐硬起来。飞燕倒是毫不羞赧，更将两腿大张，甚至抬臀配合光将他长裤脱下。

两人还没私下通渠的时候，光之战士就已经从草原住民口中听说过飞燕的风月事了。前天传着他钻了谁的帐篷，昨天又道是他替人偷了别家部落的羊。飞燕为人仗义，答应下的事哪怕上刀山下火海也务必履行；又是多玛皇朝唯一的嫡传血脉；再者很有几分东方浪人勾人的魅力。一个多玛人，倒是混杂在草原敖龙之中，如鱼得水，又结下许多相好。

光握住那半硬的让相好们欲仙欲死的肉具，闭眼含上去。那物在他口中膨胀跳动，很快便到了舌头无法灵活舔弄的地步。光抬头看飞燕，这位年轻的君主神态放松，堂而皇之地享受。光每每收紧双颊，他的臀肌便快活地一阵阵战栗。

“哼……”飞燕长叹一声，禁不住缓缓挺腰将阴茎往湿热的口中深入：“原来你是想念这个，光。”

光匍匐在飞燕身上，故意将嘴唇上的淫液往他鼻梁上一蹭，道：“我是想这张能说会道的嘴了。”

飞燕翻身将光压在身下，潦草地脱下他的衣服，在翘挺圆润的臀部上来回揉捏。飞燕不仅舌灿莲花，床上功夫也十分了得。也不知是久经“纱”场，还是和草原 人学习过狂野秘术。光说不上阅人颇深，却也是在经历上毫不逊色的，却总被飞燕制服得喘息连连。那双臀不及女人光滑，也没有年轻人般雪白油润，却让飞燕爱不释手。一手顺时针，一手逆时针揉圈，褐色的蜜穴就在挤在一起的臀瓣间时隐时现。飞燕仍是在兴头上，阳物顶在光之战士胯间。两人吻得热烈，舌尖仿若交配中的粉蜗牛一般缠绵在一起，四肢更是不分你我得交缠。两人这副模样要是给同僚看见，必定从此无尊严与体面可言，可情到深处，自然就化身成天地之间不知羞耻的赤裸野兽。光之战士听到飞燕催情的呼吸，如同温吞的浪潮，一浅一深拍击在耳畔，下身更是亲密磨蹭着，阳物的龟头在睾丸与会阴之间摩擦，时不时溜出腿根，光还迫不及待地将其扶到能撞得他快活的地方。

飞燕被撩拨过后全然清醒了，以一种蛊惑的口吻对光之战士道：“英雄，你不在的这段时间里，我想到了一招新式，想同你磨练一番。”

光两颊发热，听飞燕的语气，就不免往那些淫乱的画面联想了。他倒说不上反感，对这未知的刺激甚至还有几分期待，只讷讷地点了点头。身是疲倦的，心只想放松一番。见飞燕从柜中取来一条红色长绳，他也没抱怨，老老实实被摆了个两腿分叉跪地背手的姿势捆了起来。

这手法十分奇妙，正好介于给予痛苦与快感的边缘，细而韧的草绳正好束缚在几处敏感点之上。绳的弹性将光绑定成个羞耻而坦白的姿势，只要稍微挣扎，乳尖、性器便会在绳结的拉扯下产生奇妙的感觉。

“飞燕，你这是把我当成战俘对待了？”

“不错，还要用棍棒拷问你。”

说着，飞燕赤身走到光之战士面前，用硬挺的阳物在他脸上抽打两下，质问道：“你消失了半个月之久，只听西德的人说有一种新科技能将你送到平行宇宙去，在那边发生了什么事、遇见哪些人，还没听你交代呢。”

光在那圆润饱满的冠头上吸了一口，抬眼看飞燕，很是挑衅地道：“我当飞燕少主只操心与加雷马帝国外交的事，对其他毫无兴趣呢。”

“老实交代！”

光笑着将头一扭，躲过飞燕的抽打。飞燕一把将其短发揪住，控制着光的后脑，将阴茎插入他口中。既然光无话可说，不如就让他的嘴在其他方面发挥价值。光卖力地吮吸舔弄着，阴茎插入高昂的脖颈里，发出充满泡沫的液体声。

飞燕非但没有让光屈服，这点雕虫小技反倒让光得意起来，丝毫不畏惧接下来的严刑拷打。飞燕舔湿手指，摸到光的胸膛上，将乳首那块肉揪起来，反复弹弄。男人浑身上下都结实，唯独那两处肉珠毫无戒备，光被玩得硬立起来，很丢面子，嘴上倒一刻不停，已吮吸出少许腥咸的淫水来。

“唔——”阴茎从他口中滑出，拉出一道淫靡的丝来：“就这点招术？飞燕少主……你在草原的时候，不是有很多人教过你这个？”

飞燕托着光背后的绳，将他拉回榻上。光翻了个跟头，跟个待宰的甲鱼似的被飞燕按住。两手缠在背后，脚心朝天，只能以膝盖和下巴着力。飞燕勾了勾股间那条绳，绳结在穴口与会阴来回摩擦，连半硬的阴茎都被牵着来回晃动。

光起先感觉到的是一种迟钝的痛，往返来回几次之后，一股无法逃避的快感开始在他的身体上攀爬。他这才发现，这种特制的绳粗糙却柔软，被汗水浸湿之后，仿佛细小荆棘般勾住皮肤。他越是抗拒，快感就越强烈，可老实被折磨，飞燕却丝毫不肯放过他。一个红色的绳核就勒在后穴的皱褶当中，令他摇头摆尾也不得爽利。

“哈啊……哈……痒！”光恨不得飞燕能多欺负他两下，最好用鸡巴在穴内狠狠磨上一顿。飞燕兼具帝王的沉稳与青年的顽劣，一边搞得光狼狈不堪、摇臀乞怜，一边又耐着性子陪他厮磨到底。

“旬弟，你又是，从哪学得这……”

“多玛经济消退那阵子民间可流传了不少传授春情术的话本，不过大多都在后来帝国入侵时流失了……我这是前些天从来兑旧物的冒险者手里收来的。如何，多玛人的手段没让英雄失望吧？”

“嘶……啊——”

那蜜色的油亮臀肌跳动着，想要逃避束缚与碾磨。那饥渴的后穴已将绳结含入一半，仍不满足地一张一合。

“输了……给个、痛快……”

“我十分幸运了。多少人都幻想过英雄被俘的场景，今晚可就我一人独享。”

飞燕其实早已迫不及待，下身滚烫只想进湿软的穴里来回捣弄个百来次。他已经等不及给光松绑，就直接挺腰干进去。光闷哼一声，不知是爽还是疼，却扭着腰想要往后套弄。

“你是想要快一些，还是慢些？”

“快……快！”

光潮喘连连，汗液流入眼角，似是被操得流泪。飞燕身强体壮，腰如波涛撼石，拍打在光的蜜臀上，那个幽闭的小穴已被操成了淫荡的软缝，激情吞吐着粗硬的肉棒，皮肉碰撞之声不绝于耳。飞燕边擦去额上汗水，边勾扯光之战士身上的红绳。乳头、阴茎与睾丸一同感受到了粗麻的快感，浑身的肌肉一阵阵紧绷，筋线在湿滑的皮肤上时隐时现。

飞燕直往深处的热源捣弄，后穴原本紧紧吮吸着他，现在已松软到让他游刃有余。他将阴茎抽搐，那里竟然像是合不拢似的，变成一个微微张开的小洞。他将光之战士翻过身来，又重新插入。

“呵……旬……少爷……”光露出近乎缺氧的无力表情，阴茎正充血，被操得来回晃动：“松……”

“受不了了？这还早着呢……”

光到第一世界旅行的这段世界里，别说和人亲热，连手淫都不曾有过。今晚摸到飞燕房间，本是想痛快发泄一场，没想竟被如此摆布玩弄，此刻已要泄去，奈何根部被红绳以八字结锁住。

“难……难受……”

“只是难受？”

“舒……舒服到难受……啊啊——别再顶了！”

以飞燕到体力，再操上半个小时也毫无问题。他正被那处伺候着得趣，深浅不一地在软壁上戳弄。那蓝月色的眼神落在茂密的胡须与下颚线上，似乎是想吻上一吻，落下许多深情。飞燕狠操着，将绳结从背后解开，先松开光之战士的肩膀，将绵软的手臂拾起，吻其上红痕与疤痕。光的手臂渐渐回血，像是窜上一阵电流，瞬间活了过来，攀在飞燕肩上，将两人身体贴在一起。

光的呻吟仿如正在被一种难以磨灭的痒折磨着，后穴一阵阵吮吸收缩起来，将阴茎上的红绳一圈圈解开，只看血液冒上顶头，精液如同失禁般流了出来。光之战士咬牙切齿，在飞燕身下拗动，手指亦在宽阔的肩背上留下几道红痕。飞燕的体重压下来，一时之间，汗味、精液味、情潮之味混于一体。红绳的束缚已经撤去，气味之缠却将两人绕住。

飞燕仍不满足，显然是要等光睡饱喝足，等到天亮再战一回合。粗糙的手指，柔情地摸着薄唇，又摸到胸口，向身下去一寸寸摸清属于自己的疆域。那柔软的物，那合不拢的桃径。

光之战士这才逮到空档跟飞燕交待在第一世界发生的故事，飞燕躺在枕畔听着，竹影落在他身上，似东洋风格纹身。他活在自己的一方天地里，不像光之战士又或拂晓血盟战友般肩负救世使命，甚至不做带有就是情怀的梦。一个二十四岁的青年，同龄人大多刚刚踏上冒险之路，他却已成为一国之君，从帝国强压下解放破碎山河。飞燕平静而不带好奇心的听着光之战士讲述，不为那个他幻想之外的世界惊异，也不感慨那些平行世界人民的痛苦。光之战士又想起飞燕的一番话，想象他十五岁时也大概是如此的身形，躺在草原夜幕下想亲人，在不能理解的生死的年龄接受生死。

光想他在抗击无影、参加龙诗战争的年月里，仍是少年的飞燕，便是如此在草原上流浪着。在没有荣誉与嘉奖的部落中卧薪尝胆。少年骑马在月下夜奔，背后穷追猛赶的是亡国遗恨、亲眷天上死不瞑目之灵与殚精竭虑的恐惧。

光凑过去，吻飞燕的眉。这男人已成年，额头上一道长疤，可见有人曾要他的性命，却被他活下来了。飞燕神色轻盈，有一种性事满足的得意，大约是猜不到光脑中正在想的事。

“明日要走？”

“不走，这次回来沟通消息，再待几日。”

“那很好。多玛飞地的园林修好了，一直想等你回来看看，这季节该有睡莲了……”

二人互相依偎着，聊天气国事，饮食美景，似乎好友，又似乎情人。光之战士的目光已渐渐沉了，话语模糊不清起来。飞燕的笑声仍然阵阵，仿佛帐篷上的风铃。四肢交缠又解，眼睑半合又睁。光在陷入梦境之前，疲惫得甚至想不起是如何在黑暗中摸索到归燕馆的路。一时间以为自己还在悬挂公馆的床上，一时又感觉仍在多玛军的行军帐篷里。

只有竹影在碎片的梦中不断摇曳……

fin


End file.
